ETS' Timeline
Erdo The Surrealist's timeline ' (shortly known as ETS') is one of the many timelines in surreal memes. It is currently on a political state as surreal nations are formed. Most technological advances are made there using powerpoint. History hint: B.O (Before Orang) A.O (After Orang) D.O (During Orang) Age of nothingness *it all started with Meme man from another timeline showing up, it was pure nothingness, and it didn't last long (2000 - 1576 B.O) Age of formation *Meme Man later created the first shanpes of the timeline. including the most powerful, the Rhombicosidodecahedron of creation. At that time, the shanpe was weak, and it could only create one dimenshione and simple beings, whom we know as "The Originals" (1575 - 1345 B.O) Age of Cubes *Soon, those Originals began to evolve into Cubes, the first intelligent beings. Their intelligence gave rise to the cube civilization, which brought many technologies we know today, such as: Cheese, Bread, The Void, The Mint Vortex and more. (1344 - 135 B.O) Age of Genocied *One cube, however, developed an addiction to scronch people. He scronched nearly an entire population of Cubes. Although some cubes hid somewhere and survived, the killer cube scronched himself, thinking he accomplished his wish. (135 - 130 B.O) Age of Rebirth *to recover from the damage, Meme Man used the now fully charged Rhombicosidodecahedron to create more entities and more dimenshiones. After establishing a self sustainable timeline, meme man left, leaving A copy of Meme Man and Orang as the last creation he'd ever make (both were supposed to be friends, not enemies) (129 - 2 B.O) Age of Tyrrany note: The orang and meme man who we will be talking about are from this timeline *Orang soon grew jealous of meme man and began to plot with the pillars on seizing all power and starting an oppressive regime. Soon, Orang earned the Forbidden power of the Shanpes and became the ' T R A N S C E N D A N T '. USing that power, he started the Great orang revolt which ended with him establishing a dictatorship *Many lives were scronched, many beings were tortured, many dreams were destroyed, for that was what the pillar lord wanted. *Soon, Meme Man stood up to the regime, gathering the same shanpes and managing to make the new ones, he went over ' T R A N S C E N D A N C E ''', and defeated orang. Pillar Lord was ultimately killed and got disposed of and everyone celebrated the end of this gruesome era (300 - 1 D.O) Age of Retaliation *After the end of the Orang Regime, the entities began to restore their lives after the incident and formed the first cities: Grand Fortress, Vegetalopolis, Void city and Dodecahedron city. This was when The true technological wonders began to arise, such as discovery of the PowerPoint technology (1 - 235 A.O) Age of Republics *Soon, those entities began fight each other, this led to the dreaded republic wars which in the end, created the first nations: UROO, Void, Vegetalia and The federation of the shanpes. For many years they fought each other over various things, eventually establishing peace in the end. (236 - 400 A.O) Age of true prosperity *The ongoing age, when entities began to finally cooperate and create true technological wonders. ( 401 - ) Main characters and their lives Meme Man *A ricc man who lives with his brothers, the meme lads and golden meme man in his estate complex called Miscolor Acres Orang *Although he still regrets starting the Age of tyrrany, he founded OrangCo. A conglomerate producing various tech for all needs necessary. (his legal name is Francesco "orang" Laranjo) The council of the Deities *A council, established by the people of UROO, which rules the nation and settles relations with other countries Meme Man Jr. *Owner of '''Sippercorp., which produces various drinccs, such as Bepis. Slunker "Money face" Dallas *became a real estate agent and a 5 star landlord. Golden meme man *he recently gained a voice, which sounds like meme man in meme lads. He lives in the same mansion where meme man lives. The vegetals *Currently, the vegetal-based lifeforms are in war with the BEANs, who think that they're the true vegetals. gallery N/A Category:Timelines